


Жертвоприношение

by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Предупреждения:Можно найти признаки богохульства.
Kudos: 2





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Можно найти признаки богохульства.

Люди считают, что надо молиться перед едой, благодарить Бога за нее, как бы тяжело она им не далась, благодарить его за жизнь, за свет.

За его ненависть к ним — слабым, грешным, смертным.

Впервые почувствовав дикий, бесконечный и безбрежный голод, он и не вспомнил о молитве. Ему, дрожащему и слабому, принесли жертву, как когда-то язычники своим истуканам, ему отдали это теплое, живое, пульсирующее сладкой жижей. Он не молился, нет. Он вгрызся в хрупкое горло, больше портя и разрывая в клочья, чем действительно насыщаясь. Он облизывал куски мяса до тех пор, пока кровь не начала сворачиваться, а живое когда-то тело не стало напоминать кусок черствого хлеба. Выпустив его из рук, он какое-то время смотрел на это странное месиво вокруг: розоватые кости, красные кровь и плоть, белая кожа. Словно и не было это когда-то человеком. Только тогда он вскинул все еще голодные золотые глаза на пару фамильяров, что притащили жертву. Эти серые твари уже ничего не боялись: ни света, ни гнева своих хозяев, ничего в их мире не осталось. Но в тот момент они дрогнули. Они все поняли. Не им было уйти от бывшего пастыря. Швырнув в стену одного, он с той же легкостью, что и человека, разорвал второго, вскрыл грудную клетку запуская острые зубы сразу в сердце. Инстинкты медленно отступали перед разумом, и он изучал, пробовал, узнавал. Вкус, запах, и до какого момента после последнего удара сердца кровь все еще сладкая.

Он учился тому, что отняла у него Церковь.

Чувствовать.

Желать.

Наслаждаться.

Любить.

Впервые он чувствовал, что в нем нет греха. Что перед тем, как принять пищу, он не должен молиться и благодарить за нее Бога.

Бог принес ему жертву.


End file.
